


Future

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru help a child and they’re confused when she starts to call them ‘Papa and Mama’. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Future

“We’ve fought vampires and sorcerers but that midnight grocery sale must be the most difficult battle we’ve ever faced. At least we got the prize.” Kuro joked and held up the bag of instant ramen. He carried all of the grocery bags even though Mahiru offered to hold a few. He appreciated the small act of kindness. The effortless way he carried so much at once highlighted his strength and reminded Mahiru of the many times he had protected him. He only wished he could hold Kuro’s hand as they returned home.

A desperate scream caught Mahiru’s attention and he instinctively ran towards the person. He saw a little girl being chased and he rushed to help her. He started to cross the street but then he suddenly felt himself being lifted. Mahiru wasn’t scared after he recognized it as Kuro. He had his arm wrapped around his waist as he jumped over the cars to reach the other side quicker.

They landed on the ground and he placed him on the ground. He was grateful that it was dark and people wouldn’t see them use their powers. Mahiru summoned his broom and controlled it to save the girl. The broom flew between the child and the winged creature to block its path. The attack gave them enough the time to reach the girl before the demon could. “Are you okay?”

“Mama! Papa!” She cried and clung to Mahiru’s leg. He assumed that she was merely frightened and calling out for her parents. Mahiru knelt down to comfort her and Kuro stepped in front of them. To protect them, he transformed his hands into claws and then slashed the creature. Kuro prepared to strike it again yet it had disappeared into smoke.

Once Kuro was certain that the demon was gone, he relaxed and turned back to Mahiru. The child was crying and Mahiru spoke in a soft voice to calm her. “I know that demon was scary but it’s gone now. Kuro made it go away. It’s okay. Can you tell me your name and where your parents are? We’ll help you get back to them. I’m sure they’re worried sick.”

“Does Mama not recognize Machi?” More tears fell from her eyes and Mahiru gently wiped them away with his sleeve. He didn’t know what he should tell her that wouldn’t upset her further. While his friends would joke that he was motherly, he had never heard someone call him ‘Mama’ before. The child walked to Kuro and tugged on his jacket. “Papa, the bad fairy took Mama’s memories!”

“I’m sorry but we’re not your parents. It’s dark so you probably mistook us for them. Don’t worry, Kuro and I will help you find your parents and protect you from that fairy. If you know your parent’s phone number, I can call them for you.” Mahiru offered and took out his phone. She took off her backpack and slipped out a small schoolbook.

“Papa and Mama said I should only give this secret information to trusted adults. Machi trusts Papa and Mama the most!” She smiled and held out the notebook to him. His brows furrowed together when he saw the name inside the cover. _I am Machi Shirota, age six. In case of an emergency, please call my parents, Kuro and Mahiru Shirota, at this number._

Mahiru easily recognized the handwriting as his own. Both of their phone numbers written next to their names. He became more confused by the situation. It was impossible for the girl to know his number and write it in her notebook. Her last name was the same as his but none of his relatives had a daughter. As he tried to make sense of the strange scenario, Kuro said: “She looks a lot like you, Mahiru.”

“Do you think so?” Mahiru asked and had to admit that Kuro was right. A sound nearby caught their attention and Machi ran into his arms for protection. He placed his hand on her tiny head to calm and comfort her. “That was only a deer. Earlier, you said a fairy took your Mama’s memories. Was the creature chasing you earlier a fairy?”

“You’re my Mama. Why can’t you recognize me?” Her expression became lonely and sad at the thought that her parents didn’t remember her. Mahiru still had a lot of questions but it was clear that she needed help. He felt sympathetic and he turned to Kuro. Even before he spoke, Kuro could read his thoughts and he knelt on the ground next to them.

“Mahiru’s a guy so he isn’t your Mama. We’ll help you find your parents though. We’ll protect you from the fairy as well.” He promised her. His words didn’t reassure her and it only caused her frown to deepen. It was clear that she was convinced that they were her parents. “Can you tell us what happened before we found you?”

She started to answer but then a long yawn overtook her words. Mahiru smiled softly and then handed the book back to her. “You must be tired. You can tell us everything in the morning. Let’s go home where that fairy won’t be able to hurt you. Do you know the directions to your house? Maybe there’s someone there who will know something.”

“Will Papa carry Machi?” She asked and held up her arms to Kuro. He thought it would be easier to carry her rather than have her walk so he lifted her onto his shoulders. From the spot, she gave them directions to her home. They walked back across the street and gathered the groceries that they had dropped. Mahiru hoped he could savage a few of the food. “What’s for dinner?”

“Umm, I was thinking of beef and broccoli.” He said and she pouted at the mention of the vegetables.

* * *

“We’ve only started dating a month ago. I never thought we’ll start discussing kids through a situation like this. Then again, nothing is simple with you.” Kuro whispered to Mahiru as they washed the dishes together. They finished eating with Machi and the child was now watching the television in the living room. He was glad that she was too far to hear their discussion. Whenever they brought up that they couldn’t be her parents, she would frown. Her face resembled Mahiru’s so he didn’t want to see her sad.

“When we asked her to take us to her home, she brought us here. She knew the passcode to our apartment building too. I’m starting to think that Machi is our daughter from the future or something else.” Mahiru was happy to know that he and Kuro were together in the future and they had a family. On the other hand, he had a lot of questions of why their daughter was being attacked.

Mahiru looked over his shoulder to where Machi was watching a cartoon. He sighed softly and said, “The only way we’ll know is to ask her what happened. I don’t know if it’s the right time to talk to her about that fairy who attacked her. She’s only a kid and that must’ve frightened her. At least she seems calm and happy now.”

“If she’s actually our daughter, I think she’ll be strong and brave like you.” Kuro said. Though, he agreed that it would be best to give Machi more time before they brought up the subject to her. He considered calling Lily for help. Since he had been alone for so long, he didn’t know whether he could take care of a child. Mahiru reached towards him and wrapped his hand around Kuro’s. He must've read his thoughts because he reassured him.

“I know we’ve never talked about our future deeply but I’ve always thought you would be a good father. You’re someone I could always depend on, Kuro. Growing up as an only child, I wanted a big family. I wouldn’t be in a serious relationship with someone unless I was certain I could have something stable with them.” Mahiru reassured him with a smile. “I hope I didn’t scare you away by talking about the future like this. It’s probably too early.”

“After fighting vampires and sorcerers, something like the future can’t scare me away from you, Mahiru. We’ll face it together.” Kuro squeezed his hand back. Mahiru leaned against his shoulder and then shut off the water.

“You fought vampires, Papa? That’s cool!” They jumped apart when they heard Machi’s voice. She stared up at them and her eyes were filled with awe. Mahiru assumed that she easily believed in fantasy creatures due to her young age. However, a child would be frightened if they learned that their parents fought vampires. “Did Mama use her magic broom like the video I saw?”

“Video?” Kuro repeated in confusion. They had always been careful not to reveal that he was a vampire and C3 would destroy any evidence of their existence. Machi could be their daughter so there was a chance she learned about vampires from them. “Did you see us fighting vampires on the news?”

“It was a training video with Papa and Mama. Uncle Gear said he kept it to study the magic you used. I don’t really understand what he said but Mama looked super cool! She flew around on her broom and changed it to a spear.” She explained with wide gestures. “I wanted to see you use your broom but Gear said that you don’t have your powers anymore. I used a magic spell to bring back Mama and Papa’s powers.”

Machi skipped back to her backpack and she pulled out a large book. He sat next to her as she flipped through the pages. She found the spell she used and she read a few words out loud. “ _Reverse… Change… Time_ … Machi doesn’t know what this word is. Oh, this one is fairy! Uncle Lily taught me this word. He’s a nice fairy, not like that other one.”

“You’re a smart girl since you’re able to read at such a young age.” Her eyes beamed at the compliment and Kuro saw Mahiru’s smile reflected in her. “Where did you get this spell book?”

“Uncle Gear was babysitting me and he said I could choose a book to read while he makes dinner with Uncle Youtarou.” She explained. Mahiru skimmed through the spell that she had used and he quickly learned that Machi didn’t fully understand the spell. With the spell, the caster could reverse time or travel to a parallel world but it would cost the life of a child.

“I am never letting that wolf babysit you again.” Kuro muttered to himself. He moved closer to Mahiru and whispered so only he could hear him. “The fairy might try to attack her again as payment for the spell. What do you want to do?”

“Let’s focus on Machi and make sure she feels safe. Tomorrow, we’ll ask the others for help with the fairy and search for a way to send Machi back.” Mahiru decided. He turned his attention back to Machi and said, “Gear didn’t read you a proper book. How about we read one right now?”

* * *

A chill in the air woke Mahiru and he reached through the dark for the blanket. He drew the covers over Kuro and Machi so they would be warm. The three had fallen asleep on the living room floor as he read stories to Machi. In his haze of sleep, he saw that the balcony was slightly ajar and he reasoned that was the cause of the cold. He didn’t want the cold to bother Machi so he stood to close the door.

After a few steps, he was jolted awake by the realization that someone must’ve entered their home. He turned around sharply and he searched the darkness for any sign of the fairy. Mahiru rushed to Kuro and gently shook his shoulder to wake him. He didn’t want to scare Machi so he hoped she would stay asleep while he spoke with Kuro.

“Mahiru?” Kuro yawned his name as he opened his eyes. His gaze fell on something over Mahiru’s shoulder and he quickly sat up. A fairy hovered above them. He pushed Mahiru aside so he wouldn’t be hurt when the fairy aimed an attack at them. He summoned his claws and deflected the thorns the fairy used. Mahiru scoped Machi into his arms while Kuro stood in front of them.

During the fight, Machi slept soundly and she merely snored against his shoulder. Mahiru wanted to help Kuro but there was a chance Machi would be hurt in the struggle. He held her protectively and covered her ear with his hand so the sounds wouldn’t wake her. He summoned his spear in his hand. With his Lead, he could fight from a distance and cut the vines attacking Kuro.

A spear flew through the room and pinned the fairy against the wall. Mahiru was shocked since he hadn’t thrown it and he held his own spear in his hand. He followed the path the spear had taken and he saw two people standing in the balcony door. They wore full cloaks so he couldn’t see who they were. Cautious, Mahiru held Machi tighter against him and he ran to Kuro’s side.

“Even in this world, you like to mother everyone. Well, she is your child.” The taller person took off his hood and he was shocked to see that it was Kuro. The man appeared older though. “I’m glad that Machi was able to find us in this world and she’s safe. We were scared something might’ve happened to her before we could reach her.”

“You’re the Kuro from the alternate world? Are you here for Machi?” Mahiru asked. He was still wary of their sudden appearance and he didn’t know if he could trust them. He would worry about Machi if he gave her to a stranger, even if he had Kuro’s appearance.

“We’re from a parallel world. We used another spell to follow Machi.” The woman next to him answered. She walked towards them and she placed her hand on Machi’s tiny head. Love and fondness shone in her brown eyes. “Machi can sleep through a tornado. She inherited that from her father. We should take her back before we change too much from your world.”

“This woman smells like you, Mahiru. I think we can trust them.” Kuro said and Mahiru nodded. Slowly, he handed Machi to the woman and he saw how she held her. Mahiru thought of his mother as he watched them interact and he relaxed.

“Thank you for protecting our daughter.” They said and then left.

* * *

Mahiru woke on the couch with his head on Kuro’s chest and the sound of his heartbeat in his ear. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The television was still on and he wondered if they had fallen asleep while they watched a movie last night. He reached towards the remote control on the table to turn off the television but he couldn’t move with Kuro’s arms around him.

He didn’t want to wake Kuro so he gave up and relaxed in his embrace again. The family on the screen reminded him of his dream and he sighed to himself. His voice woke Kuro and he opened his eyes. Their gaze met and Mahiru leaned over him to kiss him. Kuro threaded his fingers through Mahiru’s hair and whispered, “Morning.”

“I think we overslept. Luckily, it’s Saturday.” Mahiru said but he didn’t move from Kuro’s arms. “Can I ask you a sudden question, Kuro? How do you feel about having a kid one day? It’s too early to adopt and start a family right now but, maybe in the future…”

“I wouldn’t mind if we had a kid.” Kuro shrugged. He answered quicker than Mahiru expected him to. “I had a strange dream about our daughter from a parallel world appearing in front of us.”


End file.
